amor , playa y diversion
by letiluna23
Summary: todos tienen 16 años y por primera ves todos van a la playa , Natsume es maquillado y un perro le hace pipi en la cara, Natsume se quiere vengar , Natsume le pedirá compromiso a Mikan que responderá ella.


Hola aquí les traigo una aventura de Mikan y Natsume que salió de mi loca cabeza es un poco corta, la ves pasada tuve demasiadas fallas , esta es la 2 ves que escribo a si que espero que les guste.

Eran las vacaciones de verano y por primera ves los alumnos de Gakuen Alice podían ir a la playa solo con la regla de no usar sus alices, almenos que fuera una situación donde se encontraran en peligro , todos se encontraban nadando , jugando , asiendo castillos de arena , en fin todo lo que la gente normal asía en la playa .

Mikan estaba tomando el sol junto con su novio Natsume.

Hotaru estaba nadando junto con su Novio Ruka

los demás estaban jugando en el mar.

Mikan: Natsume me entierras en la arena.

Natsume: no quiero , eso es aburrido déjame tomar el sol.

Mikan: eres malo - jiji ya veras Natsume me las pagaras , pensó Mikan.

Koko: yo te ayudo asir el oyó en la arena después te tapo.

Mikan: ya sabes que hacer no?

Koko: claro que si después de todo estoy leyendo tu mente.

mientras tanto natsume se avía quedado dormido.

jajaja se escuchaban pequeñas risitas , ANA ,NONOKO,LINCHOU,HOTARU,RUKA,SUMIRE,MOCHIAGE ,KITSUME ( es el que siempre anda volando ) , WAKAKO, YURA , casi toda la clase" B" estaba ayudando a Mikan Y KOKO a cavar el oyó donde Mikan quería llevar acabo su venganza. cuando el oyó por fin estaba listo Mochiage uso su telequinesis y con eso metió a Natsume al oyó , después todos taparon rápido a Natsume antes de que despertara , después lo maquillaron pero como el aun no se despertaba, se fueron a jugar voleibol y lo dejaron.

momento después Natsume sintió agua calidad que estaba cayendo en su cara, espera esto no es agua , Natsume se despertó trato de levantarse pero no pudo , después el agua seguía cayendo y vio al causante, el cual era un perro , Natsume se encontraba enterrado , con un perro que le esta asiendo pipi en la cara , no podía usar su Alice pero quien rayos lo avía metido hay , y en donde estaba su novia.

-POLKA, se oyó el grito de Natsume en donde todos se encontraban jugando , voltearon a ver a un natsume demasiado enojado y aun perro asiendo sus necesidades en la cara de Natsume de repente todos se echaron a correr por que , el ya estaba saliendo de oyó .

Natsume : querías que te enterara en la arena verdad? Natsume le pregunto a Mikan

Mikan: jiji si pero ya no , esto tengo que ir al baño y se fue huyendo de Natsume

Natsume: ben aquí polka , pero por donde pasaba toda la gente que lo veía se reía , así que disidió dejar de corretear a Mikan y ver si tenia algo en la cara , entro a un baño publico y se vio en el espejo , tenia toda lacara pintada alguien le avía puesto sombra rosada en sus parpados y bile rojo en los labios , se limpio y salió furioso del baño en busca de Mikan.

MELAS PAGARAS MIKAN se escucho por toda la playa , mientras tanto Mikan y los demás estaban descansando cerca del la orilla del mar

Sumire:mikan que vas hacer cuando Natsume te atrape

Mikan: lanzarlo al mar , no quiero que me toque , y huela a orines de perro.

jajajaja todos se echaron a reír

de que se ríen natsume estaba detrás de todos ellos , de repente Mikan lo empujo al mar.

Natsume: polka que rayos te pasa.

Mikan: ya ahora si, puedes tocarme no quería que me tocaras con orines de perro.

Natsume: ayúdame a salir de aquí le extendió una mano a Mikan para que lo ayudara a salir pero de repente la jalo y callo al mar.a hora si polka no te la acabas, de repente le empezó hacer cosquillas , que era la debilidad de Mikan , no te dejare hasta que me canse y la beso apasionada mente en los labios.

Mikan: no estas enojado?

Natsume : un poco , pero te amo mas , oye como le hiciste para que el perro me hiciera pipi en la cara , para enterrarme en la arena y quien me maquillo.

Mikan: el maquillaje fue idea de sumire , te metí al oyó con ayuda de Mochiague , claro que nos encargamos de que nadie nos viera usando su Alice , te tape con la ayuda de todos y lo del perro fue un accidente.

Natsume:hn! sabes cual será tu castigo.

Mikan: no , pero que es?

Natsume: tu me bañaras hoy a mi.

Mikan: que! no, estas loco.

Natsume: si - estoy loco pero por ti , así que me bañas o me baño contigo.

Mikan: e-esta bien 0/0

Natsume: era broma pervertida.

Mikan: idiota , se salió del mar , pero natsume la alcanzo , la abrazo y la beso con pasión.

Natsume: no te enojes ya llegara el día en que nos bañemos juntos y ese día solo llegara si respondes a mi pregunta

Mikan: que? ya no entendí , Natsume se arrodillo con una rodilla mientras se sostenía con la otra.

Natsume: eres el amor de mi vida , mi razón de existir , eres mi todo así que aceptas casarte con migo , dijo mientras sacaba un anillo de oro con un gran diamante en medio y pequeños diamantes alrededor.

Mikan: si , si acepto dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo , después se besaron con pasión.

felicidades , todos sus compañeros estaban alrededor aplaudiendo mientras Hotatu estaba grabando todo.

Mikan: ustedes sabían esto? Mikan pregunto

si contestaron todos

Mikan: ¡gracias! a todos

Narumi: chicos es hora de irnos , el autobús esta listo

¡si! todos dijeron , y se fueron todos al autobús , antes de subir Narumi los detuvo y les dijo "felicidades".

Mikan: ¡gracias! -narumi-sensei

Natsume: ¡ hn!

mikan: Natsume te amo

Natsume: y yo a ti polka

después de eso mikan se quedo dormida

natsume: duerme cariño y después el se quedo dormido junto con su prometida.

**FIN**

**Espero que les alla gustado.**


End file.
